1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly to a locking system for securing outboard motors, stern drives, construction equipment, building equipment, trucking equipment, or commercial and residential premises against theft or intrusion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The marine industry is experiencing an escalation in the number of thefts of stern drives and outboard motors from boats stored in marinas or private docks or wherever a thief may have occasion to work undetected for a brief period. As motors and stern drives become more sophisticated and thus more expensive, the market for stolen units is increasing. It takes only minutes for a thief using battery powered tools, to release a motor or stern drive and remove it Besides the inconvenience of replacing the stolen motor, filing an insurance claim is time consuming and increases the cost of premiums.
Locking means for out board motors and stern drives that are commonly available, are only a minor deterrent to theft. Thieves can defeat such systems in a variety of ways, mostly by either gripping said lock with special tools to unthread the lock or by simply cutting a face into its surface making it accessible to normal wrenches. Most locking devices now available, rely upon a special keys or tools for installation and removal, and while such tools are meant only for legitimate access, thieves can simply obtain sets of said tools or keys for their own use. Construction equipment is often secured by simply hoisting it in the air beyond the reach of thieves, this is possible only with an available crane. Truckers secure rear roll doors with a variety of standard padlocks. Such locks are subject to removal by cutting with bolt cutters as are security gates or any other protective system which utilizes them.
Thus, an object of the instant invention is to provide the boat owner, homeowner, trucker, construction company for example with a means of securing an out board motor, stern drive, propeller, trucking container or perimeter gate for example, using a unique combination of simple components which, when used together provide a secure and tamper-proof attachment means.